1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to provide a scent, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to devices used to provide a scent to a specific confined area in combination with a forced air flow.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of circumstances which make it desirable to provide a scent or fragrance to a particular area. For example, rooms, kitchens, offices or enclosed compartments such as closets or vehicle interiors may acquire odors which are wished to be dispelled or otherwise masked. Devices known as air fresheners which utilize spray applicators or which are placed on an open surface in a room are widely available to provide such a scent. Spray applicators require manual assistance whenever their use is desired. Stationary, devices, although not requiring manual assistance after initial installation, must be replaced rather frequently and are not equipped with a means for distributing the fragrance about the space except by ambient air movement, resulting in an uneven distribution of fragrance about the room. Moreover, regular use and replacement of the devices or sprays can generate a significant accumulation of refuse over time contributing to the solid waste problem.
Another method-which is available to provide a fragrance to a room is to attach a packet of fragrance to the input air filter of a heating or air conditioning system whereby the air flowing over the filter is treated with the fragrance from the fragrance packet. The air is distributed to all compartments served by the system thereby treating the air in all compartments without having to treat the rooms on an individual basis. This method suffers from at least two drawbacks in that individual rooms or compartments are prevented from being treated separately (all rooms must have the same scent) and in general the air freshening packets commercially available have a rather short effective life because the fragrance is supplied by felt pad or by some other porous material which has been saturated with the fragrant oil. In another method the fragrance is provided by a cake of material which is designed to release its fragrance by sublimation of the cake as air passes over it. Thus the cake (which may be comprised of a gel or gel-like material) gradually evaporates until only a residue is left. Air treatment methods which are attached to the intake filter of a forced air system further tend to suffer effects of dust fouling wherein dust accumulates on the air treatment device thus reducing its ability to release fragrance.
It can be seen from the foregoing that current methods of providing a fragrance to the air in an area suffer from a number of drawbacks which limit their applicability or usefulness in particular situations. It is the particular object of the present invention described herein to overcome these limitations and drawbacks thereby improving and enhancing the manner in which fragrance is provided to an area.